Against All Odds
by YukiHaruHinataHermioneMalfoy
Summary: An accident changed two person's lives forever. One of them turned into something impossible, a person who can see the future, a Seer. And one bacame a confessor without anyone knowing, a wizard who can make a person confess without using any potions, and can break into any Vows. A very powerful magic. What could happen?
1. Prologue

It was a very rainy evening when two cars collided.

One car was wrecked, and the other one fell off the cliff.

No one died, but two persons' lives changed forever.

One was brought to _St Mungo's_ Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and the other one was brought home by its parents.

When they opened their eyes, they felt very strong magic like they've never felt before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.  
Hermione's POV**

"Hermione? Are you in there?" I heard Lisa, my assistance knocked the door from outside very gently.

"You can come in, Lisa." I said. When she entered my room, I saw her pale looking face.

"It's almost lunch time, what would you like me to buy?" she asked nervously, I can see her fidgeting on her place.

"I'll go out later after I finish this, is something wrong?" I finally asked, raising my eyebrows.

Then, she quickly shut the door and went towards my desk.

"Hermione, Listen." she said.

"Okay? What's wrong, Lisa? You're scaring me."

"I was at the cafeteria earlier to get you some snacks, I thought I was hearing wrong but I heard Margarette said that we'll be transfered into another department."

"What?! Are you sure?! That is insane, Lisa. You know they can't kick us out of the office! We've done nothing wrong, why would they kick us out?" I asked furiously. How dare the Minister do this to me? I've done my job very well, and I've got no complains about me doing my job from anybody! What on Merlin's beard is happening?

"Hermione, in case you didn't know, there has been a massive attack at the Ministry of Magic in Italy, Aurors were forced to go there and we are lacking of Aurors here, I heard you were the first one the Minister wanted to see and the other employees were sure he would ask you to take over the case, I heard Margarette talking about you taking over Harry Potter's place now that he's busy in Italy."

"Are they completely insane?! I am the head of the Department of Muggleborns Law and protection, Lisa. I can not be-"

Suddenly, the floo network bursted with green flames and Harry stepped out.

"Hermione" he said.

"Don't Hermione me, Harry Potter! How dare you kick me out of my own office?!" I marched towards him and almost strangled him in anger.

"I didn't kick you out, Mione! I swear! It was the Minister who ordered me to pull you off from your job, it's just for the mean time, Mione. The whole Ministry's been stressed out, almost a thousand of wizards were killed, including children, Mione." Harry said, and he was obvioulsy looking tired and exhausted.

"I wasn't informed about what happened, Harry."

"I'm sorry. Ron and I wanted to tell you but we just doesn't want you to worry about us-"

"The explosion happened in Italy, Harry. How could that happen? And I don't think it would be easy to target the Ministry here, Harry."

"You don't understand, Hermione. The Prophet was just covering up the whole truth." Harry said, he looked me in the eye and slowly, words formed on his mouth like it was poisoning him. "It wasn't just explosion, Moine. The whole Italian Ministry of Magic was killed by the fobidden curse."

I felt like my eyes jolted.

"How-"

"They were killed at the same time, the spell was casted, and the whole ministry exploded with green light, killing everyone on site."

"That's impossible" I breathed out. "There is no way a spell can hit a lot of people, Harry. It can only take one person, and you said the forbidden curse? They were all Avadad at the same time? Is that even possible?" I was trying to process out the information Harry was filling my head. I saw Lisa shedding silent tears, I felt like everything around me turned cold.

"It was casted by a very powerful wizard, Mione."

"Who?"

"We don't know yet, but that wizard is sure to be a follower of Voldemort."

Great.

"Hermione, I'm asking you this as your best friend." Harry sounded like he was carefully choosing his words. "What we're up against is no joke, you need to watch your back all the time, make sure you know those person whom you can trust, and be ready of what's about to come. We were having hints they'll target muggleborns once they stepped into our ministry."

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Harry, I'm sure-"

"An unidentified patronus was sent to us last night, they'll be targeting traitors and mugglebors next, Mione. Those wizards who fought againsts the Dark Lord, you, me, Ron. I can't take it if one of us-"

"We won't die, Harry. You mark my words." I said and hugged him tightly.

I just hope I'm right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Hermione's POV**

I was now transfered to the Department of Aurors and Crime Department, Harry told me I can still have Lisa as my secretary and I thanked him for that, and I will also be having my partner while I'm at the field which is for me a crazy idea, I almost punched Harry at the face earlier.

"I don't need a partner, why on earth is Harry thinking?!" I screamed inside my head as I was now heading towards the room where my partner was supposed to be.

"That is the room, Hermione." Lisa pointed the third room and we went toward the door when we heard a very familiar voice yelling inside.

"Are you a nuthead?! I told you to get the blue files, not the green! We've been over this since this morning, Linda! I need those files, now!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll get it right away." the woman inside said and I guess she flooed herself out.

I can't believe it!

My face was as red as a tomato, I just couldn't believe it! My enemy in school is now my partner at work, and to make it worst, my new boss!

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I said before I knocked.

I summoned all my remaining temper not to break the door, he knew I was coming and he never even bothered to open the door for me.

I knocked twice already.

"Please Granger, if you're planning to knock on my door the whole day, be my guest." I heard Malfoy sarcastically said from the inside.

I rolled my eyes and entered.

The first thing I saw was the color of the whole room. It was painted with Green and very Slytherin.

Why am I not surprised?

Draco reading reports on his desk very seriously. I was just staring at him and I noticed he surely changed a lot, he seemed to be very calm and composed and-

"Finally noticed my charms now huh, Granger?" he said, still reading those reports.

I snapped back when he made that stupid grin like what he was doing we were still in hogwarts, and it made me glare at him.

Stupid ferret.

Embarrasing me infront of Lisa!

"Malfoy-" I started, but he raised his hands.

"It's Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. We are at work, not in Hogwarts." he said and smirked. "Have you forgotten who's the boss here?"

Damn him!

I almost bit my lips till it bleed. This shameless, ungrateful, stupid little ferret!

He went back to his reading.

"Ms. Granger," Lisa said. "I need to go back to my office, if you need me please don't hesitate to owl me, I am still your secretary." she said and smiled at me, but not that 'congrats on getting promoted' smile, but a 'I'm so sorry this has to happen' smile.

I smiled back at him and nodded

When she left, I quickly went to face Malfoy and crossed my arms.

"Malfoy-"

"Mr. Malfoy" he correctd. "Geez Granger! Have some manners, please! We're at work." he said like he was reminding me.

"Please, spare me, Malfoy." I spatted.

I knew it hit him a nerve. I got a little bit scared when he quickly snatched his parchment and quill and started to right on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am writing at the Minister, I want you fired." he said while continuing his writing.

"Excuse me?!" I said and I felt like I squeled like a bird.

"I can't work with someone who doesn't act very professional on her work, Granger. I am-"

"Okay, look! I'm sorry!" I finally said it.

Six and a half years of going to howarts with him and I never, ever said that words to him! He should be the one apologizing to me after what his family did to me! I glared at him and I saw him stopped on what he was writing and looked at me, I felt like I was frozen on my place.

"Did I just heared it right? You know how to apologize?" He mockingly said.

"Yes! Now, please. I know I disrespected you Mr. Malfoy," I felt like vomiting when I said that. "And I am very sorry, please don't fire me."

I felt like dying, I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself.

This is so embarrassing!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Hermione's POV**

It was very odd when Draco didn't say anything and threw the parchment off the fire, he pointed the empty seat not too far from his seat since the room was thrice my own office at my last job, and I sat. This is now my new desk and I couldn't believe it that I am now working with Draco Malfoy, 'The Draco Malfoy' whom every girl in Hogwarts fantasized. I rolled my eyes and went to work when suddenly, a whole pack of paper whom I though I accio-ed were dumped at my desk.

"Read Potter's reports, we need to go at the crime scene later after you read those, there are things I don't really understand. Potter must've confused when he was writing those." he said.

I was really surprised because I thought he would start insulting Harry like what he always do when we were still at work, but he didn't. Instead, he adressed Harry like he respected him, is this really the Draco Malfoy that came with me at Hogwarts?

"I'm just kidding earlier, Granger. Just call me like what you've been used to." he said and quickly went towards the fireplace and flooed himself out.

This is the third time this day that I've became speechles infront of Malfoy.

What on earth is happening to him?

It took me half an hour to finish Harry's report and I must admit I agree with what Malfoy had said.

"I don't really understand what Harry's pointing at!"

"Glad you realized."

"Jeez! You scared me to death, Malfoy!" I was practically catching my heartbeat, he thought I was kidding, I saw him scoffed. "I thought you left! Why the hell are you still here?" I asked him with a glare.

He just got out of the fireplace and brushed some powder off of him.

"I did, thirty minutes ago." He said and went to his desk to arrange some papers.

"Thirty minutes? That long?" I asked.

"Long? That's the fastest time I got out of the Department of Magical Creatures without Scogmat snooping off my tails." He said with a growl.

"And why is he snooping?" I asked.

"He's the Head of the Witch Weekly News, Granger. He kept on bugging me about my next new blind date which obviously is hilarious, I never got to date any girl since Potter came here announcing the news about Italy." He said, sounding a bit grumpy.

"Date? You actually know how to date, Malfoy?"

I can't believe it! I am actually having a normal conversation with Malfoy. No Verbal abuse, Insults, Foul language, Name Calling, he's just being, well... Him.

"I swear, Granger. If you don't stop staring at me, I will therefore conclude you're starting to like me as a man." He said and smirked big as his face.

I wanted to throw him the biggest book I can get from this room into his big ferret face but I can't, he might actually fire me in a snap.

And why am I getting scared of that fact?!

I am Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake!

I faked a cough and went back to reading.

"You changed, you know that."

What in the Merlin's beard are you thinking, Hermione Granger?! You just met him like an hour ago, and now you're playing 'friends' with him? Are you insane?!

"What?" he asked, he looked a bit suprised by the way.

"I was just trying to break the ice, Malfoy. It has been a year since the last time I saw you, and I must admit you've changed a lot since then, I was surprised you didn't actually insult me or Harry when I stepped inside your office, I was more suprised, mind you, that we didn't try to kill each other like what we were used to back in Hogwarts." There, I said it.

His eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to read me, he looks really creepy.

"Look, Granger. I'm sorry to disappoint you but if you want me to become the boy who kept on keeping your lives a living hell, I could do that, but in a very professional way. I do not want to have another cat fight with you like what we used to, as what you've said, back in Hogwarts. I have a reputation to save and please, if you want, I could still, well, throw insults like what you wanted, I still have some humor left inside my head, and I've been dying to shove it on your face."

There you have it, he was just really trying to hold back his insults.

"I just don't want you to call me Mudblood again, Malfoy." I hissed at him.

"And what makes you think I will call you that again? Believe me Granger, I don't idolize blood-"

"Spare me and your drama, Malfoy. Everyone knows how your family despise Muggleborns like me."

For a second, I wanted to stop. I saw his eyes darkened,his glares were really scaring me, and then he slowly marched towards my place.

Bam!

His hands slapped my top desk hard.

"Don't bring up my family while we're working, Granger. Remember, we may be killers in your eyes, but you, of all people knew what we did just to help you win the war." he said and angrily left the room, he went out using the door.

Crap!

I though he was going to hex me or something!

I was trying to catch my breath when I saw the fireplace started to fire green flames, indicating someone will and should arrive, but it was just the flames, no one was coming out of it. Something's odd, someone should come out of the fireplace.

I decided to quicly leave the room, I am not saying I'm a coward, I just don't like the atmosphere when the fireplace showed no one, it was flaming green for almost minute where infact a person could step out in just a milisecond.

I kept on walking, waiting to catch or run into Malfoy, but I noticed there was not even a single witch or wizard passing by.

"I should get lunch." I said and apperated.

When I got back from ordering Lasagna at the Three Broomstick, I was hesitant to get back on the office after my encounter with the hunted fireplace. Come on, who would want to go back at that hunted-

"Granger!"

"For the love of-"

"Where the hell did you go?!" he yelled at my face.

"I'm hungry, Malfoy! Please, be considerate and-"

"Someone just died at the Ministry of Muggle Artifacts, Granger! And if I were you, I will not sit back and eat your stupid lunch because that person who died is a very close relative of your boyfriend!" he was still mad and was still screaming at my face making me want to punch him so badly.

But realization hit me so hard I could already feel blood draining my face.

"Who...who died?" I asked.

This isn't happening, please tell me this isn't happening.

"Granger, it's Weasley's Dad, Arthur."

"Granger-Argh!"

I was just spacing out, trying to process what Malfoy had just slapped into my face when I saw him winced in pain and grabbed unto his head like his head was eating him alive. He looked like he was being tortured, and when I tried to help him, he left and I was left alone.

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Ron" I breathed out remembering what just Malfoy told me and I wasted no time to apperate from here to the Ministry of Muggle Artifacts.

When I arrived, the whole place was covered with so many Aurors and employees, the Minister even had a hard tine coming through.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed and when I turned to him, I was welcomed with a tight hug. "I though something happened to you! Where were you?! We were finding you for almost an hour! Where have you been?!" he said very worried, he was running out of breath.

"Harry, Arthur's-" I couldn't take it anymore, I saw Ron and Ginny hugging their Dad tightly, and they were crying, greiving for their father that I was crying along with them. It hurted so much, I could also feel Harry crying on my shoulders, why is this happening?! How on earth could this happen in just a day?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Hermione's POV**

Last night was the worst night of all my worst nights.

I cried with Ginny on her bed, the while night was full of sorrow and grief and everyone at the burrow felt like they also died with the loss of their father. Molly was very strong, she comforted all her children, but Ginny and I heared her sobbing on her bedroom, we couldn't stop crying.

When I arrived at work, the Ministry was still crowded, more crowded today than yesterday.

"Hermione!" I saw Lisa running towards me. "What happened? You looked like you couldn't open your eyes anymore, I'm really sorry for-"

"Thank you, Lisa. I might be needing you starting today, I have a lot of work to do-"

"Mr. Malfoy told me to tell you not to come to the office today, Hermione. He told me you should go home and visit the Weasleys, You can go back tomorrow. Hermione, he looked like he had gone through hell, but I prefer you go to Ron's place and go back here early tomorrow, I will be with you, yesterday was awfully exhausting for you, a lot of things happened yesterday, your body might fail."

Lisa's eyes were telling me something, but I couldn't figure out what was it. I looked at her for a second and then I nodded. Okay, I will go to Ron's place, but before that, I should visit him... should I?

"I will be leaving you, Hermione." Lisa said and left.

I watched her as she goes and I noticed her back was covered with floo powder and believe me, I saw her smirk a little.

"I better watch her closely, something's off with Lisa." I said and left, I should know whom should I trust, a lot of things could happened for a day.

I went to the office and when I entered, I saw Malfoy kissing some random girl below him on top of the table. Right before I entered, I quickly turned around and shut the door and hurridly apperated at the burrow.

Stupid Malfoy.

"Sick ferret" I growled.

When I entered Ron's room, I saw him trashing his room, Harry was trying to stop him.

"Ronald Weasley! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop that!" I went towards them to stop Ron but he was too stong for the two of us considering how big and buffy he is.

"I will kill that person! Tell me who it is Harry and I swear I don't care whether I end up in Azkaban! I will torture him before I kill him, you know me Harry! Get off me now!"

"Stop it, Ron! Please, stop! Ouch!"

Ron did stopped and looked really horrified when he accidentally pushed me and I stumble on the desk beside his bed and bumped my face on the edge, I swear this could end up with a big bruse on it.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Hermion. I'm so sorry." Ron fell down and bowed his head to my tights, I could feel his tears drenching my jeans.

I looked up and saw how devestated Harry also was, he was really pittying his best friend, his face looked really down and his eyes were telling her how he felt exactly what she was feeling right now.

The three of us cried on Ron's big bed for the whole day, it was after lunch when Molly entered Ron's room holding a tray of lunch for the three of us. I saw how bloodshot her eyes were from crying.

"Mom" Ron croaked.

"Ron, please, stay strong. I could barely handle Ginny and Percy, I just want you to stay strong, Harry, Hermione, please, help Ron." Molly said and held all our hands to hers. "And you promise me never let your emotions got the best of you, don't seek out for revenge, forgive-"

"Forgive?! How could you say that Mom?! That peson killed Dad!" Ron screamed angrily.

"Ron, sweatheart. Listen to me, you know how dangerous it is when you work at the Ministry, right? Your Dad knew that but he just work there because he loved you all so much."

And with one look from Molly, we knew.

Athur Weasley wasn't just murdered.

He was threaten before he was killed.

Third person's POV

The funeral very solemn.

Arthur Weasley was burried and now his family was staying strong, Ginny fainted from crying and Percy was still on his room, he couldn't take seeing his father getting burried, he just couldn't accept the fact that he won't be seeing him ever again.

Hermione's POV

"I will leave, Ron. I will make sure someone will pay the price. You can go back when you can, don't force yourself." Harry bravely said and kissed both of our heads. I hugged him tight and saw him apperate, his hands were grippin his wand tightly it could actually break.

"Go, Hermione. I know you want to help Harry. I just also want to have time with my family." Ron said, he was very tired I couldn't argue with him.

"I am your family, Ron. I will go back here tomorrow, I promise you that." I give him a peck on his head and I quickly followed Harry.

I left because I could burst to tears if I stayed, and no one can stop me from crying unless I fell asleep.

"What are you doing here? I though your secretary told you you can go back here tomorrow."

Shit! How could I forgot about Malfoy?!

"Please, I'm very tired, Malfoy." I said and went towards the office door. When I entered, the first thing I saw was the fireplace. "That" I whispered, I was really hesitant to enter but I still did, I got creeped out when I felt Malfoy breathing against my hair.

"What?" I heard Malfoy asked behind me .

"Silencio" I casted the spell and looked at Malfoy. "Did you expect someone the other day?" I asked seriously.

He stopped infront of me and looked at me weirdly.

"From the floo? Are you stupid?"

I felt my lips twitched from the insult.

"Malfoy, if you have some civility left inside you, you should stop the insult for today, I am so tired, I just want a proper answer." I couldn't believe it again, I've actually pleaded him the second time this week.

Urgh!

"Okay, Granger. I do not have any visitors the other day, and you, the most brightest wizard in the century should know that you can't actually know who will be visiting you using the floo, have McGonigall forgot to mention that?" he smirked.

Stupid Little Ferret!

"Malfoy, listen. The other day, when you left me, your fireplace started to burst to flames, I was hoping someone might step out but there was no one, it was still flaming green flames but I didn't saw anyone coming out, I was so scared I ran out of your room." I said. I couldn't help but to shiver when I was telling that to him.

Malfoy looked really shocked but he kept his compusure and he growled. "Someone planned to floo here in my room that day but they didn't expect I wasn't there, when you left, not minutes after, Arthur Weasley was found dead at his own room, the fireplace was still fresh from being used, indicating someone flooed out after killing Arthur. You should be careful, Granger. The Ministry is not that very safe nowadays," Malfoy said in a very low voice.

"You should be careful as well, Malfoy. Someone tried to kill you, he just wasn't very lucky." I said.

Malfoy nodded.

"We should get going now, Granger. We will be Apperating to Italy today, if it will ease you up, I will close the floo network here in my office." Malfoy said.

He will do that for me?

What the hell?

"Really, Malfoy? You don't have to do that." I said.

Yeah, Malfoy. Don't do that, It's really creeping me out!

"Granger, I'm doing this not just for you, it's for the both of us." he said and pulled a parchment and write down before owling it out. "Thanks, Granger. This could lessen the chances of us getting killed."

"I am not finished, Malfoy." I said. I am telling him the whole of what I know because he seems very trustworthy, and he is my boss, thank goodness I haven't forgotten.

He nodded.

"I've also learned that before Arthur died, he was threatened countlessly, Malfoy. If you're being targetted, that only means you knew something about the-"

Knock! Knock!

Me and Malfoy stopped, I felt really scared, it's just that I couldn't actually trust anyone now, except Harry, Ron and the Weasleys, and well, Malfoy, you believe it or not.

Knock! Knock!

Malfoy must've noticed that I was being a scaredy cat and when he actually pulled me behind him, I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"Remember, trust no one." Malfoy whispered.

"Mione? Are you there?"

It was LIsa.

I didn't know what happened but I felt like I'm starting to get scared of Lisa's voice.

"Something's not right, Granger. Your Assistant doesn't sound like it's her." Malfoy actually noticed that as well.

"I know, but Malfoy, don't jump into conclusion." I said.

"Look who's talking" He said.

"I will just come back later, Mione." Lisa said.

Please, don't.

I'm actually having doubts about my Secretary, and I believe I am 100% sure something's not right when I'm near her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I decided to meet at the three broomstick that night to eat dinner.

"No news?" Harry looked at me very sadly and asked.

Ron was still looking very misserable, I saw Ginny looking like she was nearly turning into a Zombie, and I looked at Harry worringly.

"There was none, Harry." I said while turning to Ginny who was still staring at her food. "The Ministry of Magic in Italy was very specific about the details when Malfoy and I asked what exactly happened that day." I said.

"Mione? I remembered I had written all of that at my last report?" Harry asked.

I smiled a little, stopping myself from laughing so hard.

"Harry, actually, we kindda don't understand anything from your report, it was so-"

I heard Harry moaned.

"Right, I'm sorry I lack the ability to explain things properly." Harry said and rolled his eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny smiled a little as she wipes her silent tears away. It made me very happy to see her at least smile a little.

"You? Working with Malfoy? That Ferret?" Ron suddenly turned to me and asked. His face looked really horrified. "I'm surprised you're still intact and standing." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, you know a lot of people can change in two and a half years, right?" I said in between while I was drinking my butterbear.

"Well, yeah! But have you forgotten he's Draco Malfoy? I bet he can ever change forever."

It made Harry roll his eyes next.

"Ron, Malfoy did changed a lot. He doesn't throw insults very often nowadays, and he respected me and Hermione very professionally. You should change the way you act around him, he after all volunteered himself for taking your father's case."

It made Ron and Ginny snapped their heads and turn to Harry.

"He did?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Sweet Merlin. What happened with his ego? Did it pooped?" Ron said very bratly.

"Ron! Have you forgotten how Malfoy solve all those cases given to him? He might help us to find who killed Dad." Ginny hissed and glared at Ron, who Ron miraculously shrank on his seat.

"Fine" Ron muttured. "Please don't tell me you're actually dating him." Ron stupidly asked me.

ME?! DATING THAT STUPID FERRET?!

Okay Hermione, stop with the insults.

I snorted.

"Please, Ron. Are you really saying I'm dating my boss who is actually Malfoy? Are you out of your freaking mind? Why on earth will I do that?"

That's very ridiculous.

I will not date a man who picks up random girls and make out with them inside the office!

BAM!

"What the?! Are you mad, Hermione?!"

The night was really young and I excused myself and went out. The idea of me dating Malfoy is absurd! What is Ronald thinking?!

I was out, walking at the streets of Diagon Alley, it was already dark but I choose to walk than to get back there and listen to Ron's stupid ideas, I'd rather jump off the cliff than date Malfoy.

Why?

Well, he's a Malfoy.

Simple.

"Granger"

"Oh my gee-" I literally jumped out of shock and almost died of heart attack when someone reached behind my back. When I turned aroud, I didn't expect who I saw.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

The last time I was with him was after lunch, and we were in Italy that time. What the hell is he doing here?

"Granger? I thought you went home?" he asked.

"I was having dinner with my friends." I asked.

Awkward.

"Potter? Can I talk to him?" he asked, his voice was really serious.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow. "He's at the three broomstick."

"Let's go" he grabbed my arm and I felt myself apparating.

"Wait!"

Malfoy dragged me inside the three broomstick, his hand still on mine. I wanted to get off but I was a little bit scared when I saw his face, he was serious.

And I assure you, you would want to see a serious Malfoy.

Wait, what?!

While I'm at the middle of fighting my conscience when I heard someone coughed very loudly, snapping me back to reality.

"I though you said you aren't dating him!" Ron roared.

Malfoy quickly let my hand go and I almost fell out of balance.

"Oi!"

"Shut it, Weaslebee." Malfoy hissed.

"I though you said he dropped the insults?!" Ron angrily roared at me and Harry.

"Shut it, Ron. What's the problem this time, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

We noticed Malfoy looking very distraught and when he looked at me, I felt like I blushed!

Me! Hermione freaking Granger blushed at Draco the ferret Malfoy!

Call me insane.

"We need to find a place that's more private, Potter. You might want to keep this conversation a secret." he carefully said.

I looked at Harry and he looked really serious. He nodded and we all went to follow Harry on one of the rooms. I closed the door and muttered 'Silencio' so that no one could hear us.

"Speak" Harry said to Malfoy.

"What the hell is wrong with the Ministry these days, Potter? Does one of your Auror assigned to follow me all day?" Malfoy looked really pissed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Listen, Potter. I felt someone following me that whole day, and when I finally caught him, he said his boss assigned him to follow me! He said he was an Auror and when I asked him who his boss was, he apperated after pushing me away from him! If I'm correct, you're that Boss, Potter!"

I saw Harry looking very clueless and very troubled.

"No, Malfoy." I carefully said. "Harry never ordered anyone to follow you, why would he do that? And besides, all Aurors were asked to report at Harry while we were at Italy, everyone left after we seperated."

Malfoy suprisingly had calmed down.

"Someone's following me, I knew it." he said.

"Do you know who that person was?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter. I don't know." he said. We saw him rubbed his hands at the back of his neck.

"Malfoy, thanks for having dad's case." Ginny said and smiled a little at Malfoy.

"No worries, Weaslette." Malfoy said.

The four of us scoffed.

"But you have to understand, your father's case seems to be connected with the mass murder in Italy." Malfoy turned serious again.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I just found out there were letters for your father at the back of his fireplace, he was hiding it. I guessed he was the one who read it because it was already open when I saw it. Potter, I think Arthur Weasley knew the murderer."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Draco's POV**

I saw how Granger's face became pale while she was looking at the Weasleys. They have to understand that their father's case is a bit strange and all hits were not leading to something, we don't even know who sent him those letters. But what I'm more concerned of was Granger blushing like a little girl whenever I caught her looking at me.

Don't tell me she likes me?

Bloody Hell! Don't ever think about something like that, Draco! I could already feel all of my hair standing up with that thought inside my head.

Jeez! Get a grip! You don't have time to screw around with the Muggleborn, dammit!

"Where are you going?" I heard her asked as I walk out of the room.

"None of your business" I said and apperated.

When I arrived at my office and saw the time, it was already quarter to 10 and I mentally cursed myself.

"Fucking Granger" I spat and went to my seat.

I opened my drawer and took a small notebook on one of my secret compartments and started writing.

 _October 23, 19xx_

 _This whole day is fucked._

 _We didn't find out who the murderer was, we didn't even find any hints or clue or anything! I've hard a bunch of iditos and why the hell did Potter assigned Granger into my department?! Bloody Hell! I've been already so worked up in my work! I don't even bloody know where to start! This shitstorm came and I wasn't even finished at my last case and now! Another one happened and another one, what the hell is wrong with people nowadays?! I though Lord Voldemort was the only one psychotic enough to cause some trouble at the Ministry, hell he didn't even won! Thanks to Potter!_ _I never saw this coming, I thought I've been so careful enoough not to let anything happen with Arthur Weasley, but I was too late._

Great! I don't want to blame myself for what happen but I just can't stop.

I am a Seer.

Yeah, the Sytherin Prince is now a Seer.

And yes, I saw that event when Arthur Weasley was killed in his office. But on my vision, I couldn't see who that person was, he or she was blurred and I don't even know that shit could happen!

I started to write again, feeling a bit annoyed and stupid.

 _Well, I saw something again that same day when Arthur was killed and it scared the shit out of me! Why the hell would I give my Mom's engagement ring to Granger?! Isn't that fucking crazy?! We don't even like each other, we're not even friends! I'm writing you this because I could never let that happen! Me? Marrying a Muggleborn?! My ancestors might crawl back from the grave and Avada me instantly! I'd rather die alone than to marry her! We can't even last an hour together! I'm so angry right now! Wanna know why?! Because everything I see at my visions, they happen. And it scares me to death thinking about me tie the knot with Granger a.k.a Ms. Know it all!_

I slammed by notebook shut and threw it on my drawer. I muttered a spell so that I can be the only one who can open it. I sighed heavily, I know I'm screwed. Ever since that accident two years ago, that accident that almost took my life and I will never, ever ride those muggle cars anymore! My life wasn't that normal anymore! I kept on seeing things inside my head and the next day, those shits happen! I saw the papers and they were telling the exact thing that I saw in my head! I finally got my answer. I read books about being a seer, and it is really dangerous to become one.

Wizards, good or bad, could hunt you down and use your ability, they can force you, torture you, or they could make you their puppy. I clenched my fists, I know I'm too good to be one of those. I don't want to be a slave for someone because of what I can do! I already had enough when the Dark Lord forced me and my family to serve under him.

I went to the fireplace and flooed.

"Malfoy Manor!"

I could use some of my parents' distruction.

I am now at the Mansion, it took me three weeks since the last time I had dinner with my parents, and we're having a very normal and decent conversation while we're eating. I know my how Mother's been iching to interogate me but father kept on talking about how I should stop working at the Ministry and help him with the family's business, which is ridiculous. Stil, I'm thanking him at the back of my mind, he was stalling. I knew for sure that he also wanted to keep my mother's mouth shut.

"I don't want to, father. I'm still young. I want to work at the ministry-"

"You should also start dating, Draco."

Merlin's beard!

I saw my dad smirked.

Bloody hell.

"Mother, please." I pled.

"You see, honey. Me and your Father aren't getting any younger. I'm starting to feel like we won't live long enough to see little Draco or who ever your wife will be."

I flinched at the last statement and paled.

"You must've hit the right nerve on our son, Cissy" I saw dad took a sip of his tea.

"You aren't helping." I hissed to him.

"Draco-"

"Mom, I know you're aware of my current situation, am I correct? The last time you arranged dinner with Daphne Greengrass, it didn't turn out so good, right? I almost hexed her off to China." I growled.

I heared Mother scoffed. "Please, Honey. Me and your father knew how you fantasized her back when you were still in Hogwarts."

"Well, mother. I realized that her brain was as small as your teacups."

"You're being sarcastic, Draco." Mother said as took a sip at her tea. "I know someone has been already fated to be with you forever, Honey. You just have to find that woman."

I could already feel my blood running out of my face.

You have no idea, Mother.

I could already see my dark future ahead with her.

"Son, you look like you've been sucked out of blood. Are you feeling unwell?" Father asked.

"I need to rest, I should get going." I said. My mind was still floating, I must be really getting crazy.

"Goodnight, Honey." Mother said and I apparated.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

After Draco left the mansion, his father stared at his wife.

"You don't play with fire, Dear." Lucius said.

"Well, I already did, Honey. I did marry you and had Draco, I practically can be the fire as well." she said with a very devilish smirk.

"Cissy, you should let our son draw his own fate. He will surely find a woman that will understand his-well...type."

"And attitude." Narcissa added.

"And attidute." Lucius nodded.

"Don't worry, Dear. I am very sure he already did."

Lucius stared at his wife.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything."

Narcissa chuckled evily.

"Ow, Honey. I didn't." she said and stood up. "But someone tells me he's been seen with a woman, and he looks really comfortable having her around."

"Who is that woman?"

Lucius was waiting for his wife's answer but she started to walk out of the living room and she stopped.

"My future daughter-in-law." she said and smiled very big that made Lucius pale.

Remind him how did he married this woman.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Hermione's POV**

Take a deep breath, Hermione.

I am now standing outside my own office, looking like an idiot.

"Granger! Get your ass right here, now! We've been robbed!" I heard Malfoy yelled furiously inside the office and I hurridly went inside.

I saw the whole room and it was a mess. Everything was blown up, papers were scattered everywhere, my table was wrecked, I saw Malfoy blowing up his desk and he sighed in relief when he saw what it looks like a notebook inside the drawer and took it, he placed it inside his pocket and looked at me.

I jumped.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?! You're acting like a ten years old kid!" Malfoy yelled into my face.

What is wrong with me?! Well, I don't really feel safe when I'm with you, Malfoy!

"Listen, Malfoy. I thought you were going to Hex me!" I said while picking up those report papers from Harry.

"Hex you?! Why would I do that?! You know what, I don't really care. We've been working together for almost a week already and you never even tried to have normal conversations with me." he raised both his hands and surrendered, he turned his back at me and went towards the fireplace.

I stood up to catch him.

This prick!

"I wanted to, Malfoy! Three days ago! But when I got here, you were hooking up with some woman here, inside our office! How could you possibly yell at me like that?!" I said furiously at him.

He was taken back for a moment, looking at me weirdly.

"Whatever, Granger. We should get going, I've already ordered someone to clean up this mess, we're going to Italy." he said and stepped into the fireplace.

"What the hell happened here, Malfoy?! Who did this?! And please do tell you didn't ordered your house elves, Malfoy." I said and went to the fireplace, beside him.

Merlin.

"I don't exactly know, Granger. I don't actually live at my office, it was already a mess when I arived. And what if I did, Granger? You know I don't really support your advocasy for house elves, right?" he took some floo powderon his palm.

"For your information, it's S.P.E.W!" I said before at him furiously.

"I don't care. Ministry of Magic, Italy!"

Brat!

When we arrived, we were welcomed by two Aurors guiding us at the site. When we were walking, I was behind Malfoy by the way, I couldn't help but to notice a woman, dressed with a greenish cloak hiding behind those fireplace as we walk. She was looking very nervous and pale and she was shaking.

"Ouch! What the hell, Malfoy?!" I yelped in pain. This idiot stopped and I didn't actually noticed him, my head bumped to his hard back.

What an arsehole.

He glared back at me.

"You nuthead! Aren't you supposed to be investigating the scene? Not spacing around like an idiot!" he hissed murderously at me. "Be the brightest wizard for now, will you?!"

I wanted to punch his face so bad! I felt like my whole face was burning up! My hands were itching to hex him but I saw the woman looking very scared at me behind Malfoy.

"Leave us" I said at those two Aurors.

When they left, I yanked Malfoy's arm towards the back of the fireplace, where no one could see us.

"What the-"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him and when I turned at the woman standing not too far from us, I nodded at her. She must've understand my message and now walks towards us.

"A witness?" Malfoy must've noticed that too and looked at me curiously.

I nodded.

When the woman was already approaching us, she suddenly stopped and froze, looking very horrified.

"Draco-" I was so scared I actually called Malfoy his name.

Bleeding Child!

"No!" Draco roared too late.

The woman was shut with the killing curse and green light had struck her.

"Shit!" I screamed and hurridly went to the woman. She's dead and I felt myself suffocating. I searched for Malfoy frantically when I noticed he wasn't beside me and saw him pointing his wand at the fireplace, I've never seen his face so angry before, I can even see his nostrils flaring.

"You! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" He hissed evily. I wanted to help him but he might strike me if I even move.

It didn't took long enough before the Aurors arrived and saw the fire from the floo still flaming green.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"See you soon, Dracobear."

When I heard that voice, I felt like all the air inside of me got sucked out, I couldn't breathe. My head's spinning, I couldn't think straight. I felt like dying, I thought I'd already forgotten the past, but the ghost of it kept coming alive.

"Reducto!"

Then, the whole place just exploded.

For that second, I thought I'd be dead.

Malfoy!

All I could see was blood, it was flowing down to my eyes, down to my face, I could feel my head bleeding so bad. I couldn't move my legs, my arms, I knew I had broken ribs, I couldn't breathe. I was lying on the cold floor, waiting to die and I saw everyone scattered around me, they might be dying as well.

"Malfoy" I breathed out.

I turned my aching head a little, I saw him not too far from me. His face was flat on the floor, blood was flowing, and a lot of it.

No! Please! Somebody save him!

I wanted to get my wand but my arms failed me. I coughed a lot of blood, I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes, I can't do this anymore.

Just save Malfoy, sweet Merlin.

Save him!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Draco's POV**

I could feel my head pounding the shit out of me.

"Water" I moaned.

I'm so thirsty as fuck!

I slowly, and dramatically opened my eyes and I wasn't even surpised.

"Oh, Draco!" I saw my mother dashed towards me, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and I couldn't help but to feel resposible.

"Careful, Cissy." I saw my father's pale looking face holding back my mother. I was really glad he did that, my mother might squish the hell out of my weak body, her hugs could literally break your bones if you had worried her so much.

"Easy, Mrs. Malfoy. Dracotums isn't completely healed yet." I saw Blaise smirked behind my parents.

"Fucking Blaise" I muttered as I glared at him.

I noticed that they looked like they haven't slept for days, my mother's eyes were so red, she must have been crying, my father looked like he had gone more thinner than before, he had dark circles under his eyes, and Blaise? He looked like ha didn't actually washed up for days.

"How long was I-" I was really hesitant to ask them. "You know... Out?"

I looked at my mother and she was nearly into tears.

"Oh, Draco." she grabbed both of my hands, hers were trembling.

"Man, you scared the shit out of us." Blaise said.

I looked at my parents, waiting for some answers.

"You've been laying there for two week, Honey." Mother said.

Two weeks?! What the hell?!

I jumped out of my bed, which is by the way, a very stupid thing to do for someone like me who had been sleeping for almost two weeks. I almost cried in pain when I felt my whole body sore, I could feel my head nearly to burst.

"Get the healer!" Mother told Blaise and he quickly sprinted out of the room.

I couldn't really take the pain anymore, Bloody Hell! I don't even know where to start pointing on which part of my body is aching!

"What happened?" I heared a very familiar voice coming inside my room.

One of the Patil Twins, I scoffed. So, actually one of them became useful, huh?

"I'm surprised to see you here, Malfoy." she said and stood beside me.

"Padma?" I asked.

Stupid.

"Nice try, it's actually Pervati." she akwardly said.

I heard Blaised snorted.

"Okay, what is happening with my body? Why do I feel like I've been blown up?" I asked, my voice rasping as I breathe out of air, the pain really is thickening.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Patil asked.

I glared at her, wanted to throw some good and mouth lashing insults at her but my mother's worried face made me try to lose my temper.

I clicked my tougue. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you, do I?"

"Burn" Blaised smirked.

"Draco! Have some manners!" Mother squealed.

I grunted.

"I don't remember, okay? The last time I checked, we were-"

"We?" Mother asked.

"Yes, me and Granger-"

Granger?

Wait,

The explosion.

 _"See you soon, Dracobear."_

Fuck me.

I laughed.

Yes, I'm literally getting shit crazy.

"What is supposed to be funny, Draco?" Father hissed.

"You looked riduculous, Mate." Blaise said disgustingly. "You got it on your head?"

I still kept on laughing.

"I don't think you should be laughing, Malfoy. You still have some broken ribs, and bones, you know." Patil muttered. "I had put a spell on your bones so that you'll feel a bit better for an hour, call me if it wore off." she said and left the room, looking really pissed.

"He should be aware of that, Cissy." I heard father muttered, pissed. He turned back, probably wanting to leave.

"You know, I met Aunt Bella at the Ministry."

They all froze.

Then I saw how horrified and paled my Mother become when I dropped the bomb.

"Watch your mouth, Draco." Mother hissed dangerously.

"You Mother, of all people, should tell whether I'm joking or not." I said in return.

"Your Aunt Bella's gone, Draco. You know she has been killed!" Mother looked really furious, so was Father.

"I don't have time with your nonesense, Draco!" Father growled.

I groaned.

"Mother, she called me Dracobear."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Draco's POV**

After my parents left, Blaise decided to stay.

"They left, Draco. What the hell are you thinking? You know how fragile your mother is when it comes to her sisters."

I felt really guilty, I never saw mother looked so devestated before. She probably had a lot and went through a lot after I got here, and now, me being shit doesn't consider what she felt when I still insisted her the fact about what I saw.

"I'm telling the truth, Blaise." I said to him.

He went silent for a minute.

"I know, Draco. Potter told me when I got his letter." he sighed. I looked how troubled his eyes eyes were. "But, Draco. You should have talked with your father first."

"You don't know what could happen to them if I don't warned them, Blaise. My parents are done being Death Eaters, I don't want them to repeat the same mistakes twice, they had enough. I warned them so that they would know what to do when Aunt Bella-"

"She won't even dare to take one step at the Manor, Draco. The Ministry made sure the Malfoy Manor is safe from your Aunt's future attacks." Blaise had assured me.

I sighed in relief.

"Screw her! Why can't she just die?!" I said furiously, punching the sheets beside me.

"Draco, she must've been the one who murdered Arthur Weasley and cursing the whole Ministry of Magic in Italy. You had mentioned to me once that the dark lord had thought her dark magic, right?"

Well, what do you know? Blaise had finally got his interest on being an Auror.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Blaise. I can make a good word for you at my Department-"

"Don't start me with, smartarse." he said and chuckled. "I don't want to play detective beside you while you date Granger behind my back."

I felt like my eyes popping out.

"Are you mental?! Why would I date that crazy-" I wanted to vomit.

"You are such a drama queen, Draco." I saw him rolled his eyes at me. "Everyone saw how Granger was fratically yelling your name while she was being floated towards the wheelchair."

"You're joking, right?"

That's absurd! Why would she do that?! And the last time I checked, we couldn't even had a proper conversation without having our hands into each other's throat.

"I wish I could joke about that matter, Drake. But you see, you were really bleeding a lot, we thought we'd lost you, you were literally out, like you know? Dead. Your father and mother had threaten all the healers here just to take you back, they couldn't afford to lose the last Heir of the Malfoys, right?"

I clicked my tongue.

"What happened to Granger?" I hesitantly asked.

I saw him smiled wickedly. "I'm intrigued, Draco. I thought you won't even ask if she survived or not."

I flinced.

Oh, please. Don't tell me she died?!

"Don't tell me she didn't make it?" I asked, I could feel the insides of me wanting to breathe air but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Drake. She didn't."

Oh, Merlin.

I rubbed my forehead, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Just kidding, man! You should have seen your face!" Blaise roared in laughter after teasing me.

I swear, I would hex him if I ever got out of here, alive.

I glared at him so much it made him stop.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's right beside your room, Drake. Listen, I got to go. I was owled a while ago, the Chuddly Canons had won against Bulgaria. That's something, isn't it?" he looked so amused and excited.

"Whatever, man. Just go away!" I said and threw him one of my pillow.

"Kiss Granger for me, will you?" he said and winked.

I quickly snatched my wand from the table and pointed it to him.

"Just joking! See you later, Drake!" then he apperated.

I grabbed my wand and stood up from my bed, I wore my slippers and robe before going out of my room. Granger must've been awake now, I'm out for two weeks, she had probably woken up before me.

I knocked on the door twice.

"Granger?" I said and knocked again.

The door opened but I wasn't really expecting the person who opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Pansy?" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door more to let me in. When I entered, I saw Potter, the two Weaslebees, and Pansy inside. Granger was awake and was shocked when she saw me.

"Malfoy! Ouch." she winced in pain when she tried to stand up.

"Watch it, stupid." I hissed at her and went a little more forward towards her.

She was just laying on her bed, her head was patched up, her left arm was cemented, and she had a very big bruise at her left eye. In short, she looked like she was beaten up very badly.

"You're awake! You've been out for-"

"Yes, Granger. I am aware of that." I rolled my eyes and sat at the sofa beside her. "You should look at your state, you look horrible." I spat.

"Come on, Malfoy. Hermione's been resting for a week, she's not even completely healed yet, give her some space." the Weaslette hissed at me.

"No thanks to me" I muttered.

"You're not to blame for this, Draco." Pansy said softly . "Those who were victimized testified that they really saw your Aunt Bella coming out of the fireplace." she added.

I looked at the Weasleys.

"If you're doubting my loyalty, Weaslebees, don't. We may be related but that doesn't mean I'm taking her side, I'm sure Potter would want me to catch my own Aunt, am I right?" I looked at Potter and smirked.

"Thanks, Malfoy." the male Weasley said to me and nodded.

"The case isn't finished, yet." I said.

They all looked at me.

"Why?" Granger asked.

I looked at Potter and I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about.

"Bellatrix may be the one who killed your father, but before that, she shouldn't be able to floo on your father's fireplace at the first place, Ron." Potter said those words very carefully.

I saw Granger looked at me, her eyes narrowed, but it snapped opened.

"Someone from the ministry is a traitor." I hissed at Granger.

Everyone became silent. Potter had embraced her girlfriend tightly to his arms and the side kick? I was so surprised I saw him looking at Pansy, his face showed fear, and terror, and sadness.

What the bloody hell is happening with those two?!

"How would we know who is who? There are thousands of people working at the ministry." Granger looked very frightened.

I don't exactly know what was happening, but I felt the sudden urge to hug her on my arms. What the bloody hell?!

"Leave" I said while still looking at Granger.

Fuck it.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Not you, idiot. Them" I said as I pointed her friends.

"The hell, Malfoy?!" Pansy said.

"Just leave. I want to talk to Granger, alone." I said.

I heard that Weaslebee gruntted and left the room, it didn't took long enough and now it was just only me and Granger.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want you out of my department." I said.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I'm joking.

"Like you will." she said.

"I want you out by tomorrow."

"Are you insane, Malfoy?!" she yelled at my face. "I'm the best you can get, why will you just throw me away?!"

"You don't get it, don't you?! You're here because of me!"

"Because of you?! It's my job to be with you at all times when we're a the field, idiot! You can't just bail me out!" she was really screaming furiously at my face. "I can take care of myself, Malfoy!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?! It's not just some employee that we have to hunt down, Granger! It's my Aunt Bella that I'm talking about! Have you forgotten what she did to you at the Manor?!" Jeez! she just doesn't get it, does she?!

Then I heard her sobbing.

"Please, don't push me away, Malfoy. I don't want you to do this alone." she said as she sobbed at the sheets.

"Please don't tell me you like me." I worringly said.

"I don't like you, Idiot! I just want to be your friend!"


End file.
